Snow Days
by Sekai Jaganshi
Summary: A fluffyfunny story about hiei and sekai (me :D) having a snow ball fight and stuff. not the best of stories but that's ok....right? please no flames


SNOW  
  
"Ooooooooooo!!!!" Sekai awed as she stared out her bedroom window. She called into the hallway where her fire demon friend would lean against the wall, "Look Hiei! It snowed last night!!!"  
  
"So." He replied with the least enthusiasm possible.  
  
"So let's go outside and sled!" said Sekai taking absolutely no notice of her friend's obvious dislike of her great idea.  
  
She rushed to her closet and took out her warmest gi and some boot's with fuzzy lining ((I love those boots!! They're so comfortable!!)) and went to her bed to get dressed. Even though she was a fire demon and had no need for this sort of attire she thought it was half the fun to be all wrapped up and waddle out into the white abyss.  
  
However she did not like it when her blue scarf didn't go arround her neck the right way so she charred it and settled for the black one instead. Hiei, who didn't like dressing up just stood outside her door an watched her with slight concern as Sekai almost strangeled herself in an attempt to put the scarf on properly.  
  
When she had finally gotten all dressed up to go outside, Hiei stopped her in the doorway and gave her a shovel. Behind him she could see the figure of her mother with her arms resting on her hips. A very p****d off looking Hiei strode past sekai and started melting the snow on the path so that he wouldn't have to work his arms off using the shovel. Sekai attempted to follow suit but, with the fact the she hadn't quite mastered the control of her powers, she only mannaged in making the bricks red hot and smoking. As they all started cracking in the middle Sekai received a glare from a certaing spiky haired fire demon who had just layed those bricks down, as pay for his lodgings in Sekai's house, last month.  
  
Once they had finished shoveling/melting the snow Sekai dragged hiei by the arms to her snow-covered driveway and conjured 2 sleighs out of no where. One was black with red and orange flames on the bottom and the other was red with gold and orange flames on them. Sekai gave a toothy grin as her partner took the black sleight and watched her with slight concern as she held her sleigh out in front of her and shot off down the drveway with her stomch on the board.  
  
She was then catapulted off the ledge that she had made previously (( I know that has no way of being realistic because it had just snowed that night but WORK WITH ME PPL!! Thank you...)) and landed in one of the piles of snow she had madewhile shoveling. Hiei then followed suit but then had a slightly more graceful landing to the side of the snow heap.  
  
He then looked at the heap with even more concern while seeing that Sekai had not yet emerged. However his concern was quickly turned into suprise as Sekai burst out of the pile, covered in snow and shouted "WWWOOOO!!!!! THAT WAS FUN!!!!!!!" Hiei sighed seeing that the fall had not yet dimmed her enthusiasm for the weather. Then a large snow ball came hurtling at him. After it had landed square in his nose Hiei shot a death glare and saw the most unconvincingly inocent face that Sekai had ever given him. He then used his super speed to make fifty more snowballs and a fort. Sekai only had a few seconds but that was enough to use her own demon speed to build a fort and fifty more snow balls.  
  
And so the battle had begun.  
  
Sekai receiven the first blow with a chunk of snow in her shoulder but quickly retaliated with two more that landed Hiei in the neck. The war continued on like this for about two hours with both sided evenly matched but then it ended when they both at the same time wiped eachother out with two snowballs the size of small trucks. Neither one had noticed that the other had thrown their snowball until it burried them (with their fort) under about 4 ft each of snow.  
  
Once they had removed themselves from the slowly melting snow they both stood looking at eachother. Hiei and Sekai were both covered from head to foot in snow and were SOAKED! After ten minutes of just staring at the other's soaked gi they burst out laughing. It was a rare sight to see Hiei laughing and Sekai enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
They hten went inside and changed in their respective rooms. It was now dark outside and they both sat in front of the tv and watched their favorite animes like rurouni kenshin and inu-yasha. They were all stocked up with hot chocolate and cookies and they slowly fell asleep on the couch.  
  
When Sekai's mom came in and saw the two demons huddled together on the couch and slilenty snoring, she covered them with a blancket and turned out the light.  
  
CLICK *  
  
Sekai: I like the sound affects...click, click, click, click...  
  
Hiei: -_- ...what i have to put up with...  
  
Sekai: * sticks tounge out at hiei *  
  
Hiei: -_- 


End file.
